ETP007: Pikachu's Excellent Adventure
is the 7th chapter of The Electric Tale of Pikachu. Synopsis As the heroes go on their journey, Pikachu is accidentally left out. It joins forces with Squirtle and Charmander, who plan on going to the Pokémon village. A boy who speaks Pokémon language, its mother, two members of Team Rocket and a Meowth join the trio. However, at the village, Team Rocket makes a fuss, so the Pokémon fight back to preserve the village. Chapter Plot Inside a Pokémon Center, a girl uses her Ditto to entertain the audience. Joe and Giselle bicker, as Joe knows Ditto can imitate people. Misty praises Duplica, thinking Duplica will be the best impression team. Misty wishes to have a Ditto, so Duplica goes to show her. Misty yells to Ash, who heard about the secret village. A.J. tells the Pokémon in the village have been abandoned by their trainers, but are highly experienced. However, it is said they are protected by a goddess. Ash is up to the idea to find the village. However, Misty comes in and reports she will go with Duplica south to Route 13 to catch a Ditto. Misty tells Ash he'll be jealous she will have a Ditto, but Ash replies he only catches cool Pokémon. Misty tells Ditto to imitate Ash, who dresses up as him. Misty hits Ash hard, as she thought he'd transform into his "true shape", making Ash annoyed. Ash, Brock and Misty go onto a bus, while Pikachu finds a shell. Pikachu and Squirtle talk, so Squirtle points out to Pikachu its master is gone. Pikachu is shocked, while Squirtle smiles. Pikachu points out Ash would never abandon it. Squirtle tells the trainers leave them for days, as they leave them. Even a Charmander got abandoned, so Squirtle proposes to travel together. Squirtle heard about a village at a top of the mountain. Pikachu remembers Ash was telling he was headed there, so hopes to see him there. The trio starts traveling to that place. Meanwhile, Ash yells, as Pikachu got lost. He contacts Misty, who has not seen it. Misty explains to Duplica what happened and has to go back. Pikachu, Squirtle and Charmander travel, though Squirtle wants to camp at a place. Pikachu points out they have been traveling for half an hour, though Squirtle responds it is a slow type. A boy comes and asks for this trio. The Pokémon are shocked this human knows to speak Pokémon language. A Kangaskhan appears, scaring the trio, but the boy tells it is her mom. Kangaskhan tells she brought this human up and heard they are go to the village, so she promises to lead them there. As the boy and Pokémon relax, Ash cries for Pikachu. Misty sends Starmie, who uses Water Gun to rehydrate Ash, who constantly cries. The boy and Pokémon encounter a Meowth, who also goes to the village. They offer to take it there, so Meowth promises to get breakfast first. Meanwhile, a woman expects Meowth, while a man is sleeping. The woman, Jessie, wakes up the man, James, to get some breakfast. Meowth comes and sees them fighting, while Jessie and James are surprised by the Kangaskhan. The boy wants to get into Jessie's pouch for a ride, while James wants to do that as well. Meowth kicks them and warns them these Pokémon know where the Pokémon village is. Jessie and James are pleased, as they can finally catch some Pokémon for the boss. Squirtle recognizes these people, they are Team Rocket, an organization that misuses Pokémon. Kangaskhan sees they don't look too smart, so they can take them out if they do anything bad. Jessie and James offer breakfast, claiming they want to live in the Pokémon village. The Pokémon eat, but know they still outnumber Team Rocket. Team Rocket and the Pokémon travel to the Pokémon village and have been ambushed in a ninja mansion and have stopped the construction of a dam. They managed to reach the Pokémon village, where they are greeted by a woman, Melanie, who heals injured Pokémon. She wonders if Jessie is a new type of Pokémon, but Jessie responds she is human. She turns to the boy and explains people have no pouches. Pikachu sees Ash is not here, but Squirtle tells it to have good time here. Jessie and James see many Pokémon around and bet they could catch an Arcanine for the boss, so they could get promoted. However, Jessie gets hit by a Bulbasaur. Jessie and James send Ekans and Koffing to attack Bulbasaur. Melanine asks them to stop fighting, but Jessie and James introduce themselves as Team Rocket. The boy tells they are just a bunch of no-gooders, so Team Rocket orders to attack. Squirtle, Charmander and Pikachu attack. Melanie asks Kangaskhan to defend the village. Kangaskhan charges, hitting everything in its path. Pikachu uses Thundershock, while Team Rocket blasts off by Kangaskhan's Mega Kick. Officer Jenny sees them flying, so goes to track them down. Suddenly, Charmander gets approached by its former master, Damian. He claims he went for shopping, but got attacked and had to go to hospital. Pikachu bids farewell to Squirtle, as it needs to find Ash. Pikachu travels, but falls down off a log bridge and gets swept away. Meanwhile, Ash is sleeping, though he searched for Pikachu the whole week. Ash hears Pikachu, so he wakes up and rejoins with it. Brock is touched by this moment, calling it a happy ending. Gallery Category:The Electric Tale of Pikachu chapters